


Sitting in Silence

by HarryPotterBlack



Series: Wolfstar Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Holding Hands, M/M, post azkaban, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterBlack/pseuds/HarryPotterBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words aren't needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting in Silence

Sirius sat hunched over the table in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. He sighed and ran a hand wearily over his face. He knocked back his firewhiskey and fiddled with the empty glass, staring into space. The kitchen door opened and he quickly turned his head but upon seeing that it was Remus, turned back around and carried on as before. Remus stood in the doorway, watching Sirius. He noticed the way his shoulders were tensed and the hand not playing with the glass was clenched into a fist on the table. Remus walked around and sat facing Sirius, not saying a word. Sirius slowly tore himself from his thoughts and focused on Remus. Remus sighed and slid his hand across the table, placing it over Sirius’ fist. Sirius uncurled his hand and laced his fingers with Remus’. Remus gently squeezed Sirius’ hand and smiled slightly. Sirius squeezed back but dropped his gaze and stared at the grain of the wood on the table. They sat in silence for a long time, not needing to speak to one another. It was always like this on Halloween.


End file.
